


Spin the Bottle

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, basically everyone kisses each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina suggests everyone plays a game of Spin the Bottle, but Naegi and Togami take it farther than it should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

                He’s not sure whose bright idea it was to start this game or where the hell they got the glass bottle, but he sits down in the circle of students on the cafeteria floor in between Togami and Fukawa, much to the displeasure of the latter. Asahina waves the glass bottle around as she explains the rules with a dorky grin on her face.

                “It’s spin the bottle,” she starts as soon as all fifteen students have taken their seats, “and if you don’t know how it’s played, basically someone spins the bottle and then whoever it lands on, those two have to kiss! I decided that we should all do something funny and embarrassing at the same time, you know?” Naegi wonders why the heck Asahina, of all people, came up with this game.

                “U-um, is this really okay…?” Chihiro questions shyly, her hands coming together in her lap.

                “It’s fine, don’t worry!” Asahina affirms, and Maizono reassures Chihiro that it’s just a game and that no one needs to worry. Chihiro looks unsure but when Leon suggests she leave if she’s uncomfortable, she states that she wants to play, at least for a bit. She’s being brave, Naegi can tell, and he silently gives her props for that.

                So their game begins and naturally Asahina is the first to spin, having come up with the game in the first place. She happens to land on Junko first, who just goes with it and lightly pecks the tanned girl on the lips before taking her own turn.

                The game lasts thirty minutes and neither he, Fukawa, nor Togami have taken a turn. Naegi thinks that it’s probably good he hasn’t gotten kissed yet, because there were some awkward kisses happening – his personal favourite in terms of awkward is Kirigiri and Ishimaru and he doesn’t know why, maybe because their personalities are so different.

                Eventually Maizono’s turn comes and she spins Naegi. The two exchange an awkward bout of laughter before they eventually kiss for a few seconds. Naegi half-hopes that his next spin isn’t too awkward…

                The nose of the bottle lands on Togami, who happens to be next to each other. Fukawa lets out a hiss of disgust and jealousy, spitting rude comments in Naegi’s direction. He ignores her because he is aware that it’s pointless to argue with Fukawa when it comes to the heir.

                He and Togami stare at the bottle for a good minute (Naegi can’t believe Asahina convinced him to play in the first place) before a loud shout of, “Hurry up!” comes from Junko’s general direction. Naegi looks at her, to the bottle, to Togami, to the bottle, and then back to Togami.

                They both shrug it off after a minute – it’s just a game, right? – and lean in, softly kissing each other. Naegi doesn’t expect himself to be enjoying this at all, though, and after a while the kiss intensifies a bit, and suddenly Togami’s tongue is sliding against his and for a moment Naegi thinks that they’re both enjoying it too much –

                And that’s when Fukawa and Mondo stand and tear the two apart, and Togami squirms around for a bit until Mondo releases him and sits back down with a low and incoherent mutter. Fukawa glares at Naegi for a while until he turns to look at her, and then she freezes and looks away with a low hiss of, “disgusting”.

                As soon as Togami spins and lands on Celes, they lightly peck each other on the lips and then everything seemingly goes back to normal and everyone stops gawking at him and Naegi.

                When he can, Togami steals glances at Naegi and Naegi becomes fully aware that what happened only a minute ago will happen again later, just as soon as they’re alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on Tumblr most of the time!  
> Wolfchan.tumblr.com  
> <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and look forward to more!


End file.
